Puppy Love
by Goddess Isa
Summary: This is a response to the challenge Saber put forth.  Other-Realm Willow (I'll call her OR Willow in the story) gets a hold of her puppy


TITLE: Puppy Love   
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: This is a response to the challenge Saber put forth. Other-Realm Willow (I'll call her OR Willow in the story) gets a hold of her puppy  
SPOILER: Doppelgangland  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-MA  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. If he ever decides to give them to me, that would be nice. =)   
  
  
  
"Take care of everything here," OR Willow ordered Christian, one of her lame-brain Vampires.   
  
"Because if just one person gets out of here without my consent--"   
  
"You've got it boss," the minion said worriedly.  
  
She glared at him.   
  
"Uh, Miss, Boss, sorry."   
  
She stared at him for another second and left.   
  
The idiot gang filled the library. OR Willow snorted at the pathetic losers that filled the room. She wanted to charge out and kill the Slayer then all her little cronies right at that second, but she was waiting for something else. Someone more.   
  
And then there he was.   
  
"Hmmmm," she mused. "He burst in, telling the gang about me. He thought I was dead! And he cared! What a pathetic quality to have in a plaything. It makes all the torture just that much more fun."   
  
Hmm, she pondered her choices. Run after Willow or run after him?   
  
HIM.   
  
She waited until the others had cleared the hall. He liked to keep a safe distance behind Buffy so that he could protect her whenever he needed to.   
  
OR Willow crept up behind him, put a leather strap through his mouth and yanked him back into the classroom with her.   
  
"Willow," he said when he saw her in the light. She shoved him against a wall to weaken him and watched him slide down it, nearly passing out. When he woke up, he was tied to a desk with leather straps.   
  
"Funny thing," she said, running her nails down his chest, scratching harder and harder the lower she got. "Leather straps in a school supply room." she ran her hands lower and cupped his balls in her hand. She squeezed hard, digging her nails into them. "I would've made do on my own, but this makes it much more fun." She jumped up on the desk, straddling him. She leaned down and licked his chest then came up and licked his lips. She grinned. "What to touch first...." she ran her hands up and down his chest, creating little scratches. She figured he must not've eaten that much that day - no blood was coming through them. That annoyed her, so she slid down his body and opened his pants. She stared at his penis and thought about her options. "Let's see. Bite it off. Suck the hell out of it. Burn it. Cut it. So many things, so much time."   
  
Angel wanted to insult her, but it wouldn't help the situation so he just prayed the Buffy and the others would return and find them before it was too late.   
  
She reached her hands under his body and caressed then grabbed at his butt. "You always did have an ass," she said, throwing her head back as she squeezed at his skin. She flipped her head back over and was sporting her Vampire face. She reached down and pulled a drawer out of the desk. She ripped a loose bar of wood out from under it and tossed it away. She held the wood to his chest. "Don't move puppy," she warned him. "Play first, die later." she brought her other hand around and grabbed his penis, pulling at it. "You know, I could, if I wanted to, stake you here. It might not kill you...."   
  
He used all the strength in his legs and pulled one of the straps free. It gave him enough leverage to throw her off of him.   
  
"Not good," she said angrily. She stood before him, aiming at his heart. "I wonder how many Vampires die twice." she was about to stake him when something hit her in the back. She screamed, then fell forward onto him. He used his leftover strength to hurl her off of him. "Willow!"   
  
"I told you I should hang back," she smiled and put down the tranquilizer gun. "Giles was right about that thing, it's great. I wasn't too sure about it before but now I'm of the liking with it."   
  
She untied him and then gave him a hug out of friendly need. He grinned at her and then grabbed his shirt and jacket off the floor. "We've gotta catch up. What about her?"   
  
"I've got her covered," Willow grinned.


End file.
